User talk:Fireguy109
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Borderlands - Jaynistown Weapons Chest glitch tutorial page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 22:34, 28 March 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 16:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, For your consideration We try to keep exploit strategies and the like at a minimum, so it'd be better if you don't add it to mainspace articles. You can always make a blog post with a list of your exploits though. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The guidelines Warblade put down is what you should really follow. No cheats but exploits that help players are fine. This is a community and the community decides the content. Individuals can add anything they want though. Let me explain this in further detail. You might put in that switching the love thumper with another shield then switching back will restart its recharge, regardless of time remaining on its delay. Then another individual might UNDO your edit with a summary of "game exploit". If you then did an UNDO, it would be 2 individuals fighting over content which is an edit war. This is allowed, seeing how 2 individuals do not decide content. The community will either jump in, or not care and an edit war can go on and on LOL. A good rule of thumb is that if an edit war continues, take it to the talk page (either the talk page of the article or the users talk page). These rules are found here, and more specifically here. I play the role of liaison on this wiki, so I can jump in to edit wars and take it to the talk page for community discussion. Liaison is an unofficial position that basically takes on some areas that a 'crat would normally delve into between users (I will not get into 'crat roles and responsibilities here LOL), I am also a user as well so I can decide my own opinion on content. Basically, go ahead and add whatever you want and let the chaos that is the community decide the content. Individuals have no rights over other individuals so your opinion counts just as much as anyone elses. This even extends to Warblade. Warblade knows what he is doing and knows more about this wiki than 99.9% of users, but at the end of the day, if the community decides that cheats are allowed then cheats are allowed (it wont, if it includes my opinion). Your benign exploits are going to go through, while any cheats are going to be culled out. Just keep in mind who has ban powers (Warblade or anyone in EDIT: DARK blue, NOT LIGHT BLUE including the pink DR.F), and heed any warning they may give (chat also has moderators that have nothing to do with wiki content, other than being individual users). You seem very reasonable with a good head on your shoulders. Thank you for bringing everything up beforehand, and feel free to add anything you want. Don't be afraid to get into edit wars as well. As long as you are not intentionally hurting the wiki, everyone must "assume good faith" with your additions, but the community (or at least multiple users) will decide what stays. Note: if it concerns you that your work may be "taken out", you can create userpage space that includes your content, before adding it to the main pages to keep records of everything. You can put any content, including cheats and mods, in your userspace (except links to products, which violates wikia terms of use). Here is an example of a userspace for your own creation. Enjoy the wiki and thanks again. 23:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC)